


No Dessert

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, M/M, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can't keep breaking strict rules without consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dessert

"Will, please come here," Hannibal called down the hallway. He didn't have much patience during their roleplaying, making him walk down to the bedroom. Opening the door, he quirked a brow, "Will?" 

With his face buried into the pillows, Will was a whining, nearly naked mess. His ass was in the air while his shirt was stretched to be nearly ripping, vibrator spinning slightly at the speed it was set at. "Daddy," he groaned, fingers trying to push the pillow down to let him see Hannibal.

The older man clicked his tongue, moving forward to tower over his lover, "I can't believe you need to be so crude every single day. Daddy can hardly stand it."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I just needed it." Will did have the vibrator after seeking it out of a locked drawer. It had been out away on another punishment, which he had hoped Hannibal had forgotten about. His eyes closed until he noticed the fingers running up and down his back, catching on the scrunched up shirt. "Are you going to let me cum?"

"Well," Hannibal drew out, taking the toy slowly out of the ass before ramming it in to be held against the prostate, "I suppose I could let you cum now. You won't later, though."

Will saw white as he came so harshly, letting out choking noises as the vibrations kept it up. When it was removed from his ass, he gave what he hoped was a cute pout. It earned him a spanking, causing him to hide his face in the sheets, "Daddy, no."

Seating himself next to the other man, Hannibal pet along the back again to help rip off the button-up shirt to toss it elsewhere. "I have to make sure you understand punishment. Do I have to spank you?"

"Daddy..." Will whined, sitting up onto his knees. "I get so hard when you spank me." Even when Hannibal had tried taking it so far it broke skin, Will was still there dripping and crying for more.

Hannibal was at a loss of what to do. On one hand he wanted to actually punish, but on the other... "Then I won't put myself inside you. You can't cum, won't get my cock, but you will from this. Understood?"

Will still looked a bit unsure, mostly for show, until he noticed that his boyfriend was off to find some goodies for them. He moved to sit down on his ass, shivering as the lubricant slipped out onto the bed.

The cannibal wanted to ravish Will based on how he looked. The flushed skin wouldn't be bitten quite yet, he told himself, holding up a cockring. "You have the lube you like best, don't you?" 

Will grabbed the flavored lubricant bottle, shakily holding it out as if he were nervous. He moaned when his curly hair was grabbed by a rough hand, "Daddy..."

"Yes?" Breathed Hannibal, knowing the word was an impulse at this point, his lips brushing along the neck as he shoved the head aside. Eventually he pulled back to not give Will too much excitement so soon. Grabbing the lube, he patted his lap, "Come here, Will."

The younger man frowned, "Not until I see your clothes come off." He felt his hair get yanked until he reluctantly allowed himself to get tugged up to have Hannibal's neutral expression so close to his own. "This isn't fair, Hannibal," he hissed out, earning a slap across his face that startled him a moment. "Daddy," he gritted out, enjoying the kiss he received for correcting himself.

Hannibal slipped his tongue into the mouth to capture any possible blood, eyes crinkling in amusement, "Such a good boy. Maybe when you learn better manners, I will fuck you into this bed like you've never felt." The fluttering heart had him breathing in deeply, kissing Will again as he let the hair go.

Will plopped on the lap, shaking slightly as he felt a skilled hands grabbing and placing lubricant on his cock. Confused only a moment, he noticed the ring sliding slowly but surely down to his base. "Daddy," he sobbed into the mouth, kissing harder as he found his growing erection getting trapped so cruelly.

"I know, Will, but you have to be a big boy for your daddy, okay?" Murmured Hannibal, rubbing along the warm back slowly. He put down the lubricant, starting to try and push Will off his lap. "Now you'll have to get Daddy nice and hard so he can fully enjoy punishing you, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Will exclaimed, sliding back to plop to his knees on the ground. He placed his hands on his knees as he looked up expectantly. "Are you getting naked, Daddy? Can I help?"

Will made Hannibal blush a bit at his enthusiasm, though Hannibal kept from allowing it as he starting tugging off his sweater, "I think today you really need to learn your lesson. Besides, Daddy likes to take his time." 

When the shirt that came off next fell down onto Will's hands, he picked it up and breathed in deeply, moaning as he watched the pants hit the ground. Will allowed Hannibal to finish before he stared up with wide eyes, tilting his head, "Can I suck Daddy's cock now?"

Hannibal sat himself back down on the edge of the bed, smiling, "You think you can handle something such as that right now?" He ran a hand through the curls as Will situated his face rather close to the cock as if in awe. Hannibal chuckled, "Like what you see?"

Will gulped slightly, enjoying acting so shy to entice Hannibal, "I was just imagining it so deep in my mouth, Daddy. It always feels so big." 

"Don't say it, act on it," demanded Hannibal, snagging to hair so he could grab his cock, smacking it against the lips a few times before he felt the tongue snake out to lap at him.

The smaller man looked up with a smile before taking the cock down into his mouth. He made sure to use plenty of saliva to let his head slide up and down without much force keeping him back. His lack of gag reflex allowed him to take it down as far as Hannibal forced him to. 

As he watched Will struggle slightly with keeping the cock in his mouth, Hannibal pulled back halfway to be able to move his cock back and forth in the mouth. "Be good, my little whore," laughed Hannibal as he noticed Will start to reach between his legs.

Will whimpered as he was pulled back to lap his tongue across the head, grinning at the squishy noises he created. "Daddy, you're hurting my throat," he lied, pumping at the cock to keep the aroused cock throbbing for him as he breathed on it.

"Across my lap on your stomach," growled Hannibal, licking his lips. "Now." His nails dug into his legs until his lover did as he was told. "Shit," Hannibal breathed, grabbing the ass by a cheek to roughly lift it. "I want you so badly, you know that, Will? You ruined this for both of us."

Will felt bad, wondering if he was really bothering Hannibal with his actions. Until he felt the smack across his backside, that was. The force made them both breathe out slowly. "Daddy," he got out between spanks, "I'm so sorry."

Hannibal licked his dry lips a bit, "You will be, won't you?" He grabbed up the lube, much to Will's surprise. "You'll really get to feel what you're missing." Slicking up his digits, Hannibal shoved in his index and middle finger, "Since you're just so needy today." 

Will's eyes rolled back into his head a moment as the already stretched hole got back to a more open state, "Daddy... Daddy, it's too much to do it like that..."

"I think you need more," Hannibal grunted, sliding his third finger into the entrance. Without much of a pause, he curled his finger in time to Will's breathing. Speeding when the hot panting did, he chuckled at the squirming and whining. "Need another finger?" He cooed, using his free hand to show his fingers down the throat, feeling the ecstatic nodding.

With four fingers deep inside him, Will was absolutely aching for the erection throbbing at his hip. "Please, Daddy, please stick it in me," he slurred, teeth sinking in slightly as he drooled too much to keep in his mouth.

Hannibal thrust his fingers in the hole until he felt the ass clench down on him, smiling to himself as he asked, "Daddy's needed that badly, is he?" He removed his fingers from the greedy mouth with an amused smile, "I'll consider it when you've screamed your throat raw, Will."

Will sat up on the fingers, reaching for the water sitting at the bedside table. Hannibal nicely handed it to him, knowing it would be a long morning.


End file.
